I love you
by FuckingFrenchy
Summary: Ianto surveille Jack et Gwen & il surprend... Oh bah non, un peu de suspens, quand même ! Pas de spoiler !


**NDA : Aucun spoiler particulier, juste un petit texte que j'ai écris comme ça, selon l'imagination.**

One Shot : Torchwood Ianto/Jack

Le quartier général de Torchwood était sombre et semblait vide, malgré la présence du jeune homme. Séduisant, d'ailleurs. Il était juste un peu dommage qu'il ait cet air si triste et timide. Ce jeune homme, du nom d'Ianto Jones, observait avidement les nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs qui lui faisaient face. La plupart d'entre eux projetaient des images d'un couple, d'apparence ordinaire. Une femme et un homme. Jusqu'ici, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ianto détourna la tête quelques minutes pour effectuer des recherches sur les noms que prononçait le couple.

Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce mot ! Et encore plus quand il s'agissait de... Non, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par un flot de sentiments inutiles. Se concentrant sur son travail, il découvrit enfin l'indice qui leur permettrai d'arrêter l'Anaon et qui mettrai fin à cette mascarade ridicule. De la main droite, il appuya légèrement sur le micro, simple mesure de précaution.

- C'est bon, tout est réglé, j'ai trouvé. Il s'agit de Joshua Summers. Vous devez le rencontrer ce soir, vous pouvez rentrer, en attendant, pour vous préparer.

N'ayant aucune réponse, le jeune homme s'alarma et chercha du regard ses deux amis sur les moniteurs. Il le regretta amèrement. La vision qu'il eut lui donna la nausée, il se sentait trahi. Jamais, il n'aurait crut que Jack se permettrai de lui faire ça. Gwen n'était que secondaire. Leur relation n'étant pas officielle, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que les deux hommes étaient ensemble.

Ianto avait l'impression de voir rouge. Ses poings étaient si étroitement serrés que ses phalanges blanchirent et les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillirent sous la pression qu'il leur mettait. Son visage avait prit une teinte colorée, plus rouge encore que le sang. Ne pouvant pas parler pour l'instant, il donna rageusement un coup dans le mur le plus proche. Les os de sa main craquèrent, la douleur qui surgit fit apparaître des larmes aux coins de ses yeux - et quels yeux ! - mais le jeune homme ne s'en souciait pas. La douleur qu'il avait au cœur était plus importante qu'une main cassée. Le cerveau proche de l'ébullition, il décida d'agir.

Ses amis n'étaient pas très loin, aussi il alla les rejoindre. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Jack avait le bras enroulé autour des épaules de Gwen et cette dernière glissa furtivement sa main dans la poche arrière de l'homme. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Ianto qui imaginait d'ores et déjà les mains de son amie parcourant le torse musclé et parfait de son Jack. Le sien. Sa propriété privée. A lui, Ianto Jones.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées, feignant d'être pressé et, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur son portable, percuta le "couple", brisant ainsi leur étreinte. Il se retourna vivement, lança un bref mot d'excuse aux deux collègues et après fouillé dans ses poches, il grommela une phrase qui ressemblait à " Mes dossiers sont chez moi, zut ! " (ce qui, une fois le message décodé, pouvait être traduit par " J'ai trouvé le bon dossier, direction Q.G ") il se dépêcha de se rendre à la base.

Jack et Gwen, encore sous le choc de la percution, le suivirent en félicitant intérieurement leur ami pour son rôle de comédien. S'ils savaient !

- Bravo pour ton numéro d'acteur ! Néanmoins, tu aurais put être plus doux, grimaça la jeune femme.

- Joshua Summers, ancien nazis qui changea de camp au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il fut tué le 23 Janvier 1943. Mais il fut condamné à errer à travers le temps et l'espace car les actes qu'il avait commis étaient trop horribles pour être jugés, leur expliqua Ianto en ignorant la remarque de Gwen. Vous devriez vous préparer, vous devez le rencontrer ce soir.

Et sur ces mots, le Gallois leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers un bureau, sans rien ajouter.

- Vas-y Gwen, je te rejoins juste après, dit simplement Jack en observant de loin Ianto.

Il attendit que la porte se fût refermée pour contempler silencieusement Ianto. Ce dernier avait les deux mains posées à plat sur la table de travail, tête baissée et ses épaules étaient secouées. C'était la première que Jack voyait son ami dans cet état, et dans l'immédiat, il ne comprenait pas et ne savais pas comment réagir.

Ianto avait entendu la porte de fermée et persuadé que ses deux collègues étaient partis, il laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Sans prononcer un mot, il s'insultait. Comment avait-il put être aussi naïf ? Jack était un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme ! Il avait l'habitude de séduire les filles, et les hommes aussi, sans vraiment se cacher. Pourquoi Ianto aurait-il été à l'abri d'une quelconque trahison ? Il sursauta en sentant une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, et se retourna lentement. Jack avait l'air inquiet et en même temps, légèrement embarrassé. Comme s'il était gêné d'avoir vu Ianto pleurer. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Le jeune Gallois avait les yeux baissés. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard bleu océan de son supérieur et amant. Et pourtant lorsque ce dernier lui releva la tête du bout des doigts, il put y lire tout l'amour qui lui portait et toute la tendresse d'un jeune homme éperdument amoureux.

Toujours sans bruit, à part peut-être les vêtements froissés qui se frottent, Jack le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte chaleureuse.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état, mais si oui, sache que ce n'est pas fait exprès. C'est contre ma volonté. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, comme tu peux te taire, mais dans les deux cas, tu es sûr de trouver du réconfort dans mes bras...

Ianto sourit, faiblement d'abord. Jack. Un piètre poète, mais qui trouvait les mots justes.

- Va rejoindre ta douce dulcinée, elle doit t'attendre, railla-t-il.

Mais oui, le jeune homme était rancunier. Et le regard de son supérieur s'assombrit.

- C'est une mission d'infiltration, Ianto. Mission d'infiltration. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Tu sais pourquoi Gwen et moi avons été obligés de faire ça, Joshua s'en prendre majoritairement à des couples hétérosexuels. Je ne sais si ça peut t'aider, mais je puis t'assurer que ta réaction est normale, j'aurai sans doute été blessé dans mon amour propre en te voyant embrasser quelqu'un... Mais ce n'est pas réel.

Mais Ianto, en plus d'être rancunier, était têtu. Il allait tourner les talons quand une poigne de fer attrapa son poignet et que des lèvres sucrées et douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Le jeune homme se maudit. Comment résister face à ça ? Un baiser, sa gourmandise préférée. Jack embrassait divinement bien, et même l'être le plus rancunier n'aurait jamais put résister et lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, quand il sentit que Jack allait mettre un terme à leur baiser en ne voyant aucune réaction, il agit. Agrippant la chemise de son amant, il approfondit le baiser. Et lentement, il sentit le sourire heureux de Jack collé contre ses lèvres.

Quand son amant alla rejoindre Gwen, Ianto souriait. Béatement et bêtement. Amoureusement et tendrement. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune raison de n'en vouloir à personne. Ni à Jack, ni à Gwen. La fin du monde aurait put arriver que peu lui importait.

Jack le lui avait dit. Ces trois mots qui avaient réchauffé son cœur. Huit lettres qui l'avaient rendu heureux.

**" I love you "**


End file.
